Star Wars The Link of Two Jedi Episode I: Eyes of an Exile
by Grey154
Summary: "There is no truth in the Force. But there is truth in you, exile. And that is why I chose you." ―Kreia the 1st Episode of a full story arc that takes place in AU and will make fate cross the paths of two unlikely Jedi. Forget all you know about canon for some rules will be changed. For now we shall only focus on one Jedi and the series of events she will not easily forget. R & R
1. prologue

Summary: the 1st of probably 4 full stories (non one-shot) of my AU story arc regarding The Exile (and later Anakin Skywallker) this is basically my way of kind of showing how I could care less about cannon Anyone who has read my "Forgotten" Poem fic probably knows my distaste for the way The Exile after the events of KOTOR II. This is my way of sort of giving Meetra Surik a personality of her own. Much of this story involves the unused content from Kotor II plus a few twist of my own. This is Just a KOTOR II rehash but it has things that will be mentioned in later stories. Hope you enjoy it.

Note: just for the sake of finally putting an age on this woman, I'm making her twenty-six by the events of the video game because personally that's how old she looks in-game to me. Now I know that some events pre-kotor may or may not deem this unlikely but keep in mind this is an AU Timelines tend to go a little out of sync when they spilt off

Disclaimer: No I do not own star wars. Man I wish I did though that would be awesome. Anyway it belongs to Disney and Disney only. I'm just writing for fun not profit. All rights reserved.

Prologue

"If you could go back and change a decision, would you do it? If someone told you what you did was a mistake would you believe him? If at the eleventh hour you were to face judgment for your sins, would you flee from it?"

These were the questions that flowed through Meetra Surik's mind. These were questions she could not answer without looking back on her actions

She had done so much during the war, a lot of it she was not proud of. She had been responsible for thousands of people's deaths both directly and indirectly, both friend and foe. "Why did I join? What did it accomplish?"

If the Mandalorians were not stopped the republic would have fallen and millions would have died. Maybe that was a case but for a Jedi what difference would that make?

"All things die eventually…" Her master's words kept telling her. "…even stars burn out." So say the Jedi but those words made a question burrow through Meetra's mind.

"Then why do the Jedi seem to step into war when it just suits them? Yet whenever others are in trouble the Jedi just sit and wait for the threat to just come for them when innocent have already died? "Guardians of peace…" she laughed to herself.

"…yet they let the innocence die while they run their crusades against the heathens of the _Living Force_. In reality when the excuse and blame on religion is gone, it's all for the sake of the lust of power. What a joke."

Another thought eased into Meetra's mind. It was not necessarily a thought but a memory. During one of the battles of the Mandalorian Wars, she had been to a village that was under attack by a platoon of Mandalorian soldiers. In that village she had come across one of them holding a Cathar and her young daughter hostage while the mother was begging for her and her Childs life, The Madalorian gave a cold laughed "first I'm going to have a little fun with ya, and then I'm going to kill the both of ya."

Meetra snuck behind the Mandalorian and ignited her lightsaber. The Mandalorian turned around and drew his blaster in a bit of a startled manner. Before he knew it he stood face to face with the Jedi with the Cyan hue of her blade next to his face. "You will not lay a hand on them…!" the Jedi snarled "…not while I still draw breath!"

The Mandalorian laughed sarcastically and sadistically. "Aw is the little Jedi trying to play hero?" the Jedi gave a gentle smile "Care to back up that taunting with your sword?" the Mandalorian drew his sword and snarled. "You will die Jedi!"

the battle was actually pretty short. The Mandalorian was skilled with the blade and it actually kept Meetra on her toes but nothing changed the fact that she was the better fighter. She stayed on the defense then came the right moment to strike with her famous flurry attack. The attack shattered the long sword in two like a steel hatchet sawing through an oak log.

The Mandalorian tried futilely to switch to hand to hand combat but the Jedi impaled him before he could do so. The Jedi gave another smile "now what is it your people normally say when dying? I think it was something like we who are about to die salute you."

The Mandalorian chuckled though it sounded more like a gasping cough. "You know our ways well J-Jedi. Perhaps I underestimated y-you." As his body fell to the ground, Meetra deactivated her blade.

The mother sobbed in appreciation "Oh thank you master Jedi. We owe you our lives. Meetra smiled but there was no time to waste. She warned them to seek shelter before anymore crusaders showed up. As they started to run away, the little girl turned around and hugged Meetra. "Thank you!"

"That was why I went" Meetra said snapping back into the present. "I did I to save people like them." She smiled to herself. If the council could not accept then that was their problem. For now it was time to face her judgment. As she the chamber she stared into the cold eyes of the masters.

"Do you know why you're here?" Master Vrook asked with authority. Meetra looked him straight in the eye without fear or regret. "Well…?" Vrook grew impatient. After a while she finally gave him her answer. "I came here because I _**chose**_ to. not because you summoned me.

It was Master Kavar's turn to speak "As Revan summoned you, so have you come full circle to return to the Jedi. Master Zez-Kai Ell had a concerned look on his face.

"Do have something to say _master?_" Meetra asked being partially sarcastic.

"I just want to know the truth." he spoke in a tone of sadness.

"Why did you defy us? The Jedi are guardians of peace and have been for centuries. This call to war undermines everything we have fought for. What I want to know is why you of all of us would go against the council's wishes."

The young woman closed her eyes "I did it because…" "Is Revan your master now…?" Master Atris interrupted. "…Or is it the horror you've wrought at Malachor that has caused you to see the truth a last?" Meetra fought back with a dirty look and gave the master her response.

"If I had not gone into war millions would have died at the hands of the Mandalorians."

"Maybe…" Master zez-kai spoke, although it was mostly to himself.

"…but know there is no turning back from this judgment." Master Vash was the last to speak and her words would determine the judged Jedi's fate. "You are exiled and you are Jedi no longer.

Meetra closed her eyes mostly in frustration than rather hate. "So be it."

Master Vrook gave a slight glance before speaking "there is one last thing. Your lightsaber surrender it to us. After a brief hesitation, she activated her blade and thrust it into the stone as hard as she could and walked away.

Truth is she was happy to get rid of it. If this is what it meant to being a Jedi she wanted no part of it, not the Force or the Jedi. Taking a stand and choosing not to fight was one thing. But the Jedi were being spineless afraid of what was beyond. They stayed and watch while the rest of the galaxy crumbled around them.

"The worst part is they kill when it suits them." Well no more. This time she would turn her back on the Jedi and their so called teachings of the living force. She would seek the truth for herself and she promised herself that she would never stop trying.

In the decade that followed, she would change drastically. She'd dye beautiful her hair blonde, exchange her jedi robe for a leather jacket and exchange her lightsaber for a set of vibroblades and a pair of blasters and would piratical wipe her former self from history. She'd do what she could to help the republic and its people without being a Jedi. It didn't matter whether it was bounty hunting smuggling, fugitives from planets taken over by mad warlords, or even helping at rescue shelters. She did it all

What she did not know was the strange turning of fate that would take place the diplomatic mission, sith assassins on the Harbinger, and then darkness.


	2. Meeting Kreia & Atton

Summary: So now we are at Peragus Mining Facility. Anyone who has played KOTOR II probably knows the gist of what will happen. I am taking a few liberties mostly for entertainment hope you enjoy the chapter. Um I am not for one to use language in my writing (the only exception is possible using the word hell if and only if I am referring to the actually place.) In other words I've censored much of Aton's language. I also added a couple of homages to the films for comedic effect. See if you can catch them.

Please Read and Review

Note: I only get into the holographic messages and datapads occasionally as they take WAY too long to type (at least for my taste) and in my experience they often just rehash what the player will find out later on. I also don't really get involved in the scene where T3 searches for the alternate entrance as it is more of a puzzle that I feel works for the game but not necessarily the story Ye been warned

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. And I don't think even a mind trick could change that.

"Awaken" a voice echoed inside Meetra's skull. When she awoke it didn't take long for her to realize that she was floating in a Kolto tank. Thankfully the duration had ended and the tank activated the automatic shut off sequence. She tried taking a step but her legs caved from her body weight and she fell to the floor.

"Oh my head." She moaned to herself. She looked around and realized she was in some sort of medical facility. There were four other Kolto tanks and each of them had bodies in them. "What Happened?"

She looked over at the mirror and realized that the only thing she was dressed with was some sort of medical bra and a towel that covered her legs and torso. She gave a slight yelp. "What did these guys do with my clothes?"

She looked around, went through the medical room and tried to open the door that led to the hallway exit but it was jammed shut.

"Aw man nothing short of a lightsaber or a plasma torch will open this thing."

She sighed

"The morgue might have a plasma torch but it's locked tight. Maybe there is a security portal I can use to open its door." All she had to do was look up to see that there was indeed a computer in the opened room next door. She chuckled to herself. "If it was a snake it would have bit me."

Thanks to her computer skills it didn't take long for her to bypass the security codes. "Let's see…Ah here it is. _Open chamber to morgue_."

As she was about to click, she noticed that there was also a command called _Check status on patients_. She decided it wouldn't hurt to check. Maybe it would give some clues as to how she got in such an odd and rather humiliating predicament. Unfortunately it didn't provide much but she noticed something odd about the reading which read.

Kent Randit: Status: Deceased

Mark Salive: Status: Deceased

Unknown Female Crew member (possibly Jedi): Status: Recovering

Xander Rolith: Status: Deceased

Hanne Solo: Status: Deceased (good riddance Nerf herder)

"Possible Jedi?" Meetra thought to herself. "I never told them I was a Jedi." Another thing that seemed odd to her was that she was the only one that was not on the deceased list. She decided it would be best to download the information and give it to someone that could possibly have an explanation.

After she copied the information she opened the door to the morgue and went inside.

There wasn't really much to see unless one loved the sight of burnt corpses and bodies bloated by decomposition. Unfortunately her days in war made her grow used to such ghastly sights. She opened one of the footlockers and found a plasma torch underneath some cardboard boxes. "great now I can get the heck out of here."

As she bent down to pick it up, she heard a rustling noise behind her. She turned around to notice that there was an old woman sitting up on one of the beds. Although she kept her hood up to hide her face "Have you found what you seek?" She asked in a low voice.

Meetra was a little surprised and hesitant to respond. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of the dead bodies." The old woman smiled. "Close to death yes, but the Sith will have to try a bit harder if they plan to rob me of my last breath."

Meetra looked at her oddly. "The Sith?" the old woman smiled again. "You don't remember anything do you? Meetra struggled trying to remember past events. "The last thing I remember...The Harbinger, what happened to it?"

The old woman put her got up from the bed and explained her side of the story.

"Not too long after you arrived on the Harbinger, Sith assassins ambushed the ship and all but slaughtered most of its crew. I rescued you and tried to bring you safely to the ebon hawk, but the ship was fired on before we could take off and the blast left me unconscious. How we came here is unknown to me but what entrigges me is how you have been able to evade the Sith for so long…Meetra Surik."

Sound of her name caused Meetra to jump back. "Who are you?" she screamed. "How do you know my name?"

"Keep your voice down." the old woman whispered "My name is Kreia and like you I was once a Jedi but let's just say you are not the only one to believe that the Jedi are fools and heretics. As far as how I know who you are, I knew you ever since you were a padawan. I have often looked at you and wondered how."

"How what?" Meetra asked.

Kreia laughed "of all the Jedi to answer Revan's call to war, you were the only one to turn away from his becoming toward the dark side and from the Force itself. How?

Meetra thought about that the best she could "I answered not Revan's call to war but my own. I went to war to save others not destroy them. And if by turning away from the force you are referring to my loss of ability to use the force; I assumed the Jedi performed _The Separation_ on me before they cast me into Exile. Frankly I could care less.

But enough about that why are the Sith looking for me? How would they know about my past?"

Kreia gave a slightly sinister grin. "it appears the Jedi council has a traitor in their mist, one that has deep knowledge of you and your exile." They must have herd of your return and revealed your location to them. Whether this was to lure the Sith out or to show some sort of loyalty to them is unknown to me.

Meetra could not believe what she was hearing. "Are you suggesting that someone set me up?"

"I am merely stating a fact. And that fact is no one but the Jedi knew of your exile. Everything else is mere speculation. I do not this. The Sith will not waste time while they try to search for us. If we do not hurry we will be captured…or worse."

Meetra nodded. "You're right. I'll try to find supplies and some weapons."

Kreia giggled looking at Meetra's attire. "you may also want to try and find some proper clothes if nothing else to give a proper first impression.

"yeah I know." Meetra remarked "Trust me this is more uncomfortable for me than it is for you. Are you going to be all right?"

Kreia just sat on the floor and handed Meetra the plasma torch. "Do not worry about me I can manage. Besides even if I couldn't I would condemn you for helping me." Meetra was a little shocked by the hostility of her answer but really didn't have time to ask why.

When she reached the door that was jammed early, she was able to melt the wiring with ease unfortunately a squad of mining droids caught her presence. "Organic detected. begin mining protocol."

"Oh great" she thought to herself. She was able to take down 3 of them signal handed but without armor and weapons, she quickly became overwhelmed to the point where she grew desperate. Making almost a pushing gesture with her hands she screamed "leave me alone!" Then something strange had occurred.

When she pushed he air in front of her, the droids went flying causing their exoskeletons to shatter when making impact with the wall. "ah you do feel it." Kreia's voice echoed inside her head.

"Kreia what are you…" A tingly sensation came over Meetra. "I feel strange." She moaned. "It feels like the sedatives are wearing off."

"It is the force following through you." Keria replied. Meetra's face contorted into a face of anger and horror. "No! I do not want this. not now not ever again!"

"You cannot deny the call of the Force any longer. It is time you accept who you truly are and take up your role as a Jedi once more. Those words made Meetra furious. "I am not a Jedi" She hissed.

Kreia was rather amused. "Feel free to fill yourself with whatever delusions you like, but you will have to face the truth eventually.

"How did you get inside my head anyway?"

"Let's just say I've got a knack for it."

The Exile was able to find a couple of mining lasers, but unfortunately no proper clothing or proper exit. "Blast it Kreia I'm going in circles!"

"think." The old woman whispered "trust your instincts they will show you the way."

Meetra's _Instincts_ as Kreia liked to call him led her to a door with a sign that read the following

_Warning: for your safety we remind you that beyond this door lays some of the facilities most dangerous convicts. Unauthorized personnel who enter are doing so at their own risk._

"what behinds this door will not harm you." Keria remarked. "I sense no hostility within him.

"him?" Meetra slowly opened the door. The room itself seemed empty except for a single prison cell which held a ragged looking young unleashed who unleashed a wolfish grin as he stared at her chest.

"Nice outfit" he remarked. "You miners change the uniform regulations while I've been in here?"

Meetra rolled her eyes "Hey bub I got a head for a reason I suggest you look up at it. If these miners actually had a wardrobe on this rock I wouldn't be in the get-up. Think I can barrow your jacket?"

"sorry only got one and it wasn't exactly made for women." Despite the words, the man really didn't look apologetic. "

Meetra just scoffed at him and disgust. "You have a name or just a big mouth?"

"Atton…" The man replied "…Atton rand.

"well Atton do you know why there are no miners on this station?"

"Atton shrugged "Don't know. Rumor has it that A Jedi entered the facility and both Sith and Exchange are after her. Strange though I thought the Sith disbanded when Revan and Malak died."

Meetra was a bit confused by that statement. "I thought Revan redeemed himself and stopped Malak to save the republic?"

"I guess" Atton remarked "Either way I heard Revan went missing and never came back. I guess the Sith don't know when to stay dead, just curious why are you so…" His face contorted as if he somehow recognized her for something. "…Hey wait a minute your that Jed everybody kept talking about!"

"What are you going to do?" Meetra mocked "you reach for a blaster and those bars will melt the flesh right off your bones."

Aton just looked at her with a halfcocked look. "You don't have to remind me. I was honestly hoping that you could help me get the heck outa here."

"Why would I do that?' Meetra asked.

That was a good question. Aton did not exactly look like one of those people who had a high amount of integrity. And his comment about her apparel probably didn't win him any brownie points. He could strike a deal.

"Tell you what I know this Station better than most. You get me out of here I'll try to help you find a way to contact your ship."

Meetra couldn't exactly say that she trusted Atton but she had few options at this point.

"Alright but don't try anything. I'm stronger than I look."

When she deactivated the cell Aton started to kiss the ground below him. "Fresh air! I love you ground. _Kiss, kiss _I love you…Love you!" he looked up to see this look of pure confusion. "Sorry you had to see that." He remarked sheepishly.

'May not be a bad guy..." Meetra thought. "…But he's definitely a fruitcake.

"Okay at the center of this facility is the control room in that room is a satiate that goes out to the whole facility. If anyone is alive on this rock in or out, they'll hear it.

Once they reached the control room, Atton noticed the Ebon Hawk on the othe side. "Hey look there's your ship. Pure Pazaak all we have to do is…uh oh."

Meetra didn't like the sound of that. "Uh oh? What's uh oh? I don't like uh oh.

"well you see the hanger door requires a security code to open it which obviously we don't have. Maybe we can contact someone on the comlink channel and they can open it. Hello is anyone out there? Answer me darn it!"

Meetra could not help but laugh at Atton's futile attempts at contact "hear let me try." She centered herself to the comlink. "Hello this is Meetra Surik of the Republic ship Harbinger requesting immediate assistance. Do you copy?"

Almost immediately the T3 unit responded with a positive. As a smile crept across her face, she could hear Atton mumble "showoff." under is breath.

The droid explained that all the main lock opening the hanger had been locked and he was going to find another way to open it. In the meantime Atton and Meetra spent the next couple of hours talking about her Jedi past.

' It must be hard being a Jedi." Atton remarked "No attachment. No husband."

"No worse than your enduring your false sympathy as you start staring at my chest." Meetra barked.

Atton laughed "Hey I'm a scoundrel what do you expect?" Just then the door that led to the underground levels opened.

"Hey looks like that little droid did it."

Atton may have been excited but for Meetra something didn't seem right. "He should have reported back by now. I'm going to look for him."

"Down there?" Atton asked "The Lower Levels are a death trap. If the miner's couldn't make it out what makes you think you can?"

Meetra Just shrugged. "Better my neck than yours."

"good point." Atton remarked. "But if you're going down there you'll need this." He tossed her a comlink. "it's to keep in touch."

Meetra thanked him and started to head toward the levels "Hey Jedi." Atton called. "May the Force be with you.

She didin't quite know what to make of those words. Part of her wanted to go back and slap him for even mentioning the force. But in all honesty she thought it to be surprisingly charming so she did what any girl would do when she was charmed. She smiled and walked away.

Note: I'm sorry but I'll have to stop here for this chapter. Peragus feels like the dullest thing I have ever wrote about and I feel I'll lose it if I drag this chapter an longer (possibly cause I'm getting tired of hearing he same story over and over again :p) anyway I'm hoping once I get to Telos, There will be a lot more quick passed action. Until then I have to spend a few more chapters on Peragus than I would like. I apologize for the inconvenience and I apologize if this chapter is not to your satisfaction. Please bear with me.


End file.
